Clark Atlanta University is a premier minority serving educational institution that imparts both undergraduate and graduate programs in various disciplines including biology. Given social, educational and health disparities in the US, graduating students from CAU are in a better position to address these challenges. African Americans are also significantly under-represented in biological research. This is partly due to lack of institutional commitment, educational facilities, early intervention programs at the undergraduate level and lack of strong graduate programs in predominantly minority regions. This proposal in association with school of social work at CAU is a step forward in preparing deserving undergraduate and graduate students for a strong and committed career in prostate cancer research. Such a disease specific program designed specifically for a minority population that is more susceptible to prostate cancer is lacking any where in the US. The primary objective of the proposed training core is therefore "To identify and recruit, impart quality research and training to minority students for a career in cancer research at the undergraduate and graduate level". The objectives will be accomplished by the following specific aims: 1. Effective recruitment strategy at the graduate and undergraduate level. 2. Development of focused prostate cancer research programs. 3. Development of activities that will allow students to gain competitive advantage in cancer research. 4. Train students for an independent career in prostate cancer research. Early intervention and support programs that identify deserving students need to be in place before these students drift into other careers or options for the lack of support or commitment from their educational institutions. The overall aim of this proposal is to provide strong support that will help students achieve their career research goals. In order to achieve these goals, it is imperative that we reach out to the minority community that is served by CAU, develop faculty mentors with demonstrated research in prostate cancer and institutional commitment. Incidentally, the School of Social Work department has a strong outreach program in local community, the biological sciences have a strong faculty that is committed to prostate cancer research and CAU has identified CCRTD as the center for excellence. Therefore, basic infrastructure at the departmental and institutional level exists to administer the proposed training program.